This is an interdisciplinary project among the members of the Department of Neurology and related departments. A variety of techniques and models are used for the study of three major areas, 1) parameters of the normally developing nervous system, 2) models of abnormal development and 3) regenerative responses of the nervous system. The research areas utilized include Neurovirology, Neurochemistry, Neuropathology, Neuromuscular Diseases and ultrastructural studies. The studies in the first year of this project have utilized isolated neurons, oligodendroglia and astrocytes for the development of markers of specific cell types, as well as changes in the enzyme composition of these cells during development; combined studies involving morphology, autoradiography, analysis of cell migration and biochemical parameters of myelin formation to study the formation of myelin in a defined area, that is, the optic nerve of the rat; studies of the effects of viruses on the developing nervous system; studies of the autogeny of the immune responses; development of cortical circuitry; studies of axoplasmic transport; and the trophic effect of acetylcholine on developing muscle receptors. Our goal is to understand how endogenous factors alter the developing nervous system. Ultimately we would like to use this knowledge for more rational approaches to diagnosis and therapy of human conditions.